What Binds Us (OHSHC fan-fic)
by OnceUponAnAubi
Summary: The story of Ouran High School Host Club told with an extra character. This story is also posted on Wattpad and Quotev under the same username and is quite popular. Enjoy!
1. IntroductionSummary

Yo. I'm Miku Fujioka. Me and my older sister, Haruhi, go to Ouran Academy. It's a rich kid school full of snobs and "sissy la la's." Well, at least, that's what I first thought. There are a handful of good kids here, that we've gotten close to. They treat us like family, and when you've had a life like I've had, that's one of the best feelings in the world. Who knows, maybe a relationship will bloom.


	2. Character Bio

*Miku Fujioka

*15

*Adopted at a young age; 3 by the Fujiokas

*Her biological parents were unfit and couldn't take care of her. Her father left her mom when she was born and stopped sending money after the first year. Her mom couldn't care for her and herself so she trusted Miku to her close friends the Fujiokas. They watched Miku most days and days they didn't, Miku was left alone at home while her mom was at work. One day, while the Fujiokas were watching her, her mom didn't come back to take her, so she ended up being adopted by Haruhi (Haruhi is only a few months older) and her family.

*She's very close to Haruhi. They don't care if Miku was adopted, they think themselves as real sisters. Miku is viciously protective Haruhi and Ranka as a result of losing her real family and Kotoko(Haruhi's mom). She can fight...well. She wanted to protect her family, so she started martial arts at the age of 5. She is very extracurricular. In elementary and middle-school, she took band, so she knows her way around instruments.

*Her dream is to touch people through her music and help people that have been hurt.

*She is very sarcastic and dry, but very playful. SHe snaps dangerously if her family is threatened/insulted and she's sensitive with anything having to do with mothers and fathers. She is obsessed with sweets.

*She has a severe case of asthma and always has an inahler on her. She wears an alternative uniform and got away with it by telling the school it was for health reasons...(she hates the girl's uniform).


	3. Chapter One---Host Club and A Debt

.

The pic up top is Haruhi Fujioka. Presently, she has the short hair. Idk if it'll actually show though.

"Haruhiiii!" I whined pathetically as I trailed behind her in the decadent hallways of Ouran," You're moving to fast!"

She sighed tiredly," You're moving too slow. Why are you going so slow?"

Groaning, I answered," YOu woke me up early and I only slept an hour."

Haruhi stopped and sent me a pitying look as I caught up,"Sorry you had such a bad night."

"Yeah, insomnia sucks," I admitted.

We'd been going to Ouran High for a full week and we were looking for a place to study; actually Haruhi was looking for a studyroom and me, a place to nap. The first two libraries we tried were packed with giggling girls and flirting boys; not a great place to sleep...or study. I leant my fatigued frame against my sister and snuggled into her ugly sweater. I don't know why she wouldn't just wear one of my many pullovers. I wasn't wearing the girls's uniform either, but that's because they're buttery yellow monstrosities. I wore an alternative that matched the colors of the boy uniform. ( She wears the uniform in the cover pic. That's her too). We roamed the halls looking for quiet room, all the while, I clung to her like a baby gorilla.

"I know you're tired, Miku, but please you can sleep once we find a study room," Haruhi promised in a motherly fashion," This music room looks promising."

At the word "music", I perked up a bit. Haruhi pushed the door open and we were attacked by a swirling tornado of deathly rose petals. I batted them away from my face vigorously as my sister calmly walked in, me right behind her.

"Welcome!" Came a chorus of pleasant male voices.

There in front of us were 6 boys; a pair of ginger twins, a tall blondie, a short blondie, a raven-haired boy with glasses, and freakishly tall boy with black hair. Besides the fact they were all extremely handsome, I couldn't help but notice they were all WAY taller than my little 5"0' self. The small blonde was the only shorter than me and it was only by a few inches.

"Oh, it's just the new commoners," the twins droned in unison.

"These are the honor students!" The tall blonde shouted," How overwhelmed you must feel here! You both are truly heroes to the poor."

"Haruhi and Muki Fujioka," the boy with glasses read from a laptop," Both here on scholarship. Aren't they in your class?"

The twins scrutinized us for a second,"Yeah, but theu don't talk to anyone but each other. He always studies and she's always sleeping."

Me and my sister's brows arch,"He?"

The cute, little guy spoke up,"You two are on scholarships?! You're like heroes, Haru-chane, and Mi-chan!"

"We're just scholarship students," I spoke blandly.

"Who're you calling, Haru-chan!?" Haruhi exploded angrily.

Sighing, I placed a calm hand on her face,"Chill out, Haru."

The head blonde spoke again,"I never would have thought the scholarship students looked like this or that one would be so openly gay."

"GAY?!" We both squeaked.

"Well, as the Ouran Host Club, we're here to serve, no matter the sexual orientation," the big blonde crooned.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked getting a little upset with the moron.

His indigo eyes widened in shock,"Oh! Where are my manners? We are the OUran High School Host Club! Takashi Morinozuka the Wild Type, you can call him Mori; Mitsukuni Haninozuka the Boy Lolita Type, you can call him Hunni; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin the Little Devil Type; Kyouya Ootori the Cool Type, and then there's me; Tamaki Suoh the Prince Type. Now, which would you two prefer? Perhaps me?

He had the audacity to cup our chins and lean in close in a manner that supposedly would make any woman swoon. My response to his advances was to grab his thin wrist and flip his tall form across the room. I stepped in front of Haruhi in a protective way when she shivered in disgust. The blonde recovered quickly and dramatically pointed at me.

"You, you just flipped me!" Tamaki shouted with a comical amount of tears streaming down his face.

I gave him a blank look," Please don't touch me or Haruhi without our permission."

I give him credit for how quickly he collected himself; he suavely ran a hand through his gold locks," My apologies. I was not aware that it would offend you, mi'lady."

Sensing his apology was legit, I nodded approvingly," Don't forget next time. And why did you call one of us gay?"

One of the twins answered," Wha kind of sister doesn't know her brother is gay."

Haruhi and I froze," Brother?"

Tamaki leaned close to Haruhi's face, careful not to touch her,"Don't be shy now. Pick who you want to entertain you."

My sister freaked out so badly that she stumbled backward into a pedastal I only just noticed. As it toppled over, I saw her attempt to reach for the expensive-looking vase, ,only to fail and have it shatter on the marble floor. There was an awkward silence before someone spoke.

It was the twins speaking in unison once more," We were going to auction that off."

Being the responsible one, Haruhi offered," I'll pay you back."

"I doubt a commoner has 8,000,000 yen on you," Kyouya spoke coolly as he pushed up his glasses.

Haruhi began having an episode where she tried figuring out how much that really was while I face palmed and groaned tiredly," Are you okay, Mi-chan?"

I opened one gold, mossy eye and glanced to where the high male voice came," A little frustrated and tired."

"Would hugging Usa-chan help?" Hunni offered a fluffy, pink rabbit doll and I just couldn't say no.

Sensing the importance this bunny held for him, I took him carefully into my arms and stared at it blankly for a second before snuggling in the soft fabric," Thanks."

"Yay! I helped?" A sparkle appeared as he waited for my answer.

I giggled lightly before dipping my head the tiniest bit( he reached my chin) to kiss his forehead," You helped a lot, Cutie-chan."

My actions may seem weird, but he was so easy to love that I couldn't help but treat him as someone precious. I had a strong feeling that we would be close. I returned the bunny before walking over to Haruhi, who was stiff with shock and horror. I missed the pleasant look that passed between Hunni and Mori.

"What did I miss?" I asked while poking Haruhi in her cheek meat.

Tamaki spoke suddenly from a kingly chair," In order to pay back the yen your brother now owes, he is to be the Host Club's dog."

It was silent for a moment," Oh?" I 'hmmm'd' before laughing and patting Haruhi on the head," Good luck with that, Haru!"

Haruhi shot me a pleading look, the one she knew I was waiting for," Oh come one, Haru! You know I wouldn't just leave you hanging. Is there any use for another dog?"

Kyouya spoke with a wide smirk," I'm sure we can work something out."

I just grinned all cheesy having no idea what I was getting myself into.


	4. Chapter Two--- Asthma Attacks and Whores

I wanted to kill them all! Haruhi was sent an hour ago for more coffee and I was serving tea and cake to the hosts and their guests. I was convinced they were all man-whores except my little Hunni-sempai! And maybe Mori-sempai; I mean, he just didn't seem the type...and he kinda just sits there.

"Kitten! Can you come and serve me and my lovely princesses?" Tamaki cooed to me.

Grumbling violently, I made my way over to the king of all manwhoredom," What can I get you?"

"Don't make that face, Kitten?" Tamaki crooned gently," We can have alone time later."

As the female idiots squealed, I kept a bland expression and spoke as dry as possible,"Nothing would excite me more."

The Blonde Idiot copied his fangirl's screech and squeezed me to his chest. I screamed into his jacket as he twirled around with me and my own chest constricted horribly, threatening suffocation. But he cooed over my cries for help. Finally, I lifted my head up enough to scream hoarsely,"HELP!"

I was pulled form Tamaki-baka's vice grip and gently laid on an empty couch. My vision was going hazy from lack of oxygen, so I couldn't see who my saviour was. It was either Kyouya or Mori seeing as the person was tall with black hair. My saviour began to pat down my torso before finding my inhaler on a chain beneath my black uniform jacket. He stuck the inhaler between my lips and pushed the button three times, allowing me to breath in the medicine. I could feel my lungs cry in relief.

I sat up coughing while anonymous hands rubbed my back soothingly," Are you okay, little Kitten? I'm sorry!"

I faced him blankly,"Baka."

Tamaki cried out in distress and ran to a corner of the room shrouded in doom clouds...emo. I looked over my shoulders to see Mori and Hunni patting and rubbing my back while Kyouya held my inhaler coolly,"Tamaki, try and be more careful with our maid. She has respiratory problems."

I sent my look his way,"Geez, put my business out there why don't ya."

Kyouya replied with a scary smile,"You're lucky I know some medicine or you'd be in a bad position, wouldn't you?"

I felt myself grow smaller from the look he had given me,"Uh, thanks Kyouya."

"Ah! Mori is so chivalrous! I wish he would pick me up like that!"

"Kya! Kyouya is so compassionate!"

"Hunni is so cute!"

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and the smell of sugar hit me strongly,"Are you alright, Mi-chan?"

I let loose a small, reassuring smile," Im fine, Hunni-sempai." I then turned to Mori,"And thank you. Tamaki would've killed me."(Tamaki cried louder at that comment) I gave Mori a weak smile because I was too tired to do much else.

THe smallest grin graced his strong face and he set a large hand on my fiery mane of hair,"Ah." He affectionately ruffled it.

Tamaki had been sobbing the whole time, so I decided to cut him some slack," Tamaki-baka, stand up and give me a proper hug so you don't kill me."

Faster than a speeding bullet, he fled his dark corner and scooped me in a gentle hold,"Sorry, Miku-chan."

"You're forgiven," I grinned before dropping all expression,"But if you do it again, I'll bite you."

The room calmed down and Kyouya suggested that I rest for the rest of club time, so I sat near Tamaki's section and distinctly heard a sardonic woman's voice as she spoke to herself,"Oh Tamaki, why worry so much about a weak, little animal? Weak things like that should be cast out into the street."

I raised a brow at the red-head whore and was prepared to call her so, but Haruhi walked in with an armful of coffee. I would have helped, but my body hurt. No sleep and a small asthma attack will do that to a person. How unfortunate that I am that person. *Sigh*

Almost instantly, Hikaru and Kaoru questioned my sister's choice in coffee and it's quality and from that stemmed a huge commotion of idiotic comments. Tamaki, being the "brave soul" he was, declared that he would try the coffee and earned a roomful of applause. I simply groaned. Damn rich people. Haruhi prepared the beverage and that caused even more craziness and something about a girl drinking from Tamaki's mouth. She said she's drink it, but I'd spit it in his face and sock him.

Again, I heard the red-head skank speak to herself,"Oh, Tamaki, you shouldn't force yourself to drink that commoner's stuff. Your delicate body wouldn't be able to stomach that crap."

Haruhi glanced at her, having heard her too. I had a feeling there would be future issues with her, in the very near dragged on and girls trickled out until only a few were left. The Host Club King was rambling to Haruhi about being a gentleman and how to attract girls.

"That moron still thinks she's a boy?" I mumbled.

I was already irritated by the idiocy of the day, so when the twins startedd ridiculing my sister's look, I lost it," What are you two talking about? Haruhi is totally hot!" I got to my feet and snatched the over-bearing glasses from her face.

The orangey twins were shocked into silence and then Blondie saw her," Hikaru, Kaoru call my stylists!"

"Sure thing, Boss."

"Mori, go get contacts from the nurse's office."

"Ah"

"Kyouya, get a boy's uniform."

"Sure,"

Within the span of 5 seconds with the help of stylists, and I suspect witchcraft also, Haruhi had a chiq boy cut, contacts, and a boy's uniform. I wolf-whistled and snuggled her cheek with mine,"You look so hot, Haru!"

Everyone was in awe at the transformation and after confirmation with Kyouya, Haruhi became a host. I was still the stinkin' maid. -_- I was hot too, right? Right?! T^T


	5. Chapter Three--- ConfrontationsInjuries

The next day during club activities is where trouble started, but before that my day was pretty good. I'd actully brushed my long lion mane of hair that morning and had gotten complimented by the twins, or rather they grabbed me and nuzzled my hair while cooing. Damn weirdos. After classes, Haruhi had run off sating something about her bag and I continued walking to the Host Club with Hikaru and Kaoru. They kept playing with my hair and by the time we walked in The Third Music Room, the twins were wearing my long dark red locks as scarves.

"Can you two not wear my hair?" My voice was tired from holding in my irritation.

"Aw!" They complained.

"But your hair is so fluffy," Hikaru whined and snuggled in along with his brother.

"Get away from my daughter!" Tamaki screamed dramatically.

My hair was let go and I sighed when the Boss came over suavely," My dear, Kitten. My dear, Rapunzel. How I wish you wold stay in the tower of my heart."

"The Hell?" I groaned.

I caught a glimpse of the red-head girl from yesterday, she was keeping a not-so-secret eye on me. Without acknowledging Tamaki further, I began my duties after leaving my bag with Kyouya. We'd talked about my asthma and thought it best if he kept my bag during activities in case I needed my spare inhaler.

I poured cps of fresh tea and loaded my silver tray with plates of cakes and treats. I served Hunni and Mori first since I favored the little blonde and he favored cake. I greeted my favorite hosts with an affectionate head butt for each of them. I was given smiles and then moved on, feeling relatively happy. I skipped the twins table since they were doing their weird "twincest" thing and began passing out refreshments to Tamaki's girls since he was missing at the moment.

I did my best to ignore the Candy Red Skank, but she still talked to me,"You're moving too slow, girl. I want my tea."

I gave her my infamous blank look,"Patience is a virtue."

Her gray eyes grew sharp with annoyance,"Are you talking back to me?"

Another blank look,"Not sure. Does it sound like I am?"

Her jaw went taut," I don't like that you're sassing me."

"I don't like your face, but you don't hear me complaining," I couldn't hold my sharp tongue back any longer and she definitely retaliated.

In that instant, she slapped my hand as I was pouring fresh tea and the boiling liquid coated my hands and splashed my wrists when it fell on the table.

"Mother Freakin' Theresa!" I squealed loudly and brought all attention to me.

I was running around frantically like a chicken with it's head cut off screaming random obscenities and waaving my hands every which way. I was soon picked up by Mori and I hung under his arm as he toted me to Kyouya. The spectacled boy took one look at my pathetic form and sighed in exasperation while pulling out ointment and gauze,"What am I going to do with you?"

My watery eyes widened and mouth gaped open," It wasn't my fault!"

"I'm going to add 10,000 yen to Haruhi's debt due to the teapot breaking," Kyouya, the butt face, informed me coolly.

My jaw dropped and large crocodile tears streamed down as I whimpered,"Forgive me, Haruhi!"

By the time Haruhi and Tamaki returned, my hands were taken care of; salve was rubbed gently on the blistered and scabbed skin and they were wrapped comfortably. I was given painkillers but they hadn't kicked in yet. I was sitting miserably by Mori-sempai, Kyouya had put in charge of making sure I didn't get into any more trouble,. I had my own doom cloud over my head...I was banned from my duties AGAIN!

"Come on, Miku-chan," Hunni coaxed in his sweet voice,"Have some chocolate cake."

I glanced at the beautiful masterpiece before sinking lower in depression," I can't eat it...I don't have hands!"

My forehead smacked against the table and I heard Hunni and Mori's fangirls,"Aww! Poor Miku. She's so adorably clumsy!"

My cloud grew darker and my shoulders shook in exaggerated sobs. The girls "Awwed" louder and began to pat adn rub my back and head. Suddenly, I felt a much larger hand that couldn't belong to these petite girls. I looked up to see Mori pat my back to gain my attention. Apparently, he found my face amusing and gave me a microscopic smile before taking the cake and cutting a small piece with the little fork. I thought he was going to tease me by eating it, but imagine my surprise when he held it to my mouth.

I hesitantly clamped my mouth around the tasty morsel and was instantly lost in my own world of chocolate and rainbow unicorns. I was so zoned out I barely heard the ear-splittling "KYA" from the customers.

"Oh! My daughter is so cute!" The head blonde cooed loudly.

When I came to, I was surrounded and freaked out a little," What? It was good cake."

Mori fed me the rest of the cake adn I thanked him and Hunni profusely for the help and the cake. They smiled and before I could speak another word, I was literally picked up and taken to another table. I looked around to see Haruhi beside me and the Candy Apple Skank in front of us.

"You two are becoming spoiled puppies aren't you? She wondered sardonically.

My brow raised," I'm not a puppy."

She promptly ignored me and continued,"He's only paying so much attention to you two because you're new. He'll lose interest soon and come back to me. I was here before you, you two are just a fad."

My sister and I realized something,"You're jealous." We chimed in unison.

Ayanokoji, the red head, looked shocked that we accused her of such a thing before she reached out and gripped both our wrists. She yanked us across the table and screeched that we had attacked her.

Haruhi knelt over her in mortification and I was on my back, cradling my burning hand. The twins poured pitchers of water over all three of our forms adn I sighed in relief when it soothed my burns. Tamaki helped the skank up and she began whining to him," They attacked me. Tamaki. Do something. Punish them."

Haruhi now sat on her bottom and I was sprawled on the floor as the Boss spoke to Ayanokoji,"You sure are a beautiful, princess, but your insides are ugly. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi would never attack a woman. He's not that sort of man and Miku has the ability, but she has restraint and patience even for spoiled princesses. You're the one that burned her hands and threw Haruhi's bag in the water, didn't you?"

"You have no proof," she hissed in panic.

Kyouya stood up with pictures,"It's easy to gather evidence when you barely bothered to cover your deeds."

Tamaki took his hand from her cheek,"You're forbidden from the Host Club."

She teared up and ran out,"Tamaki, you idiot!"

Haruhi was helped up and I was scooped up by the twins who again nuzzled my wet form while cooing,"Poor clumsy Miku." -_-

Haruhi thanked Tamaki and he responded by telling her that she needed to add 1,000 customers to her quota instead of the original 100. Kyouya gave her another uniform and she went to change. I was draped in a large, fluffy towel that Kyouya used to dry me while Tamaki and the twins cradled me on the couch.

"Little Miku is so abused!" Tamaki cried,"We'll make it better. I'll be a better Papa! Call me Daddy!"

My face dropped expression, but my mind was dizzy with activity adn my body tense. Daddy?

The twins cried in unison,"We'll protect you!"

Protect me?

Kyouya spoke up from his position behind me as he dried my head," You certainly seem to need it The past two days you've been injured in some way."

My expression changed to one of curiosity. THey want to protect me? Why? Do they actually care? It had only been two days and they've defended me and Haruhi and taken care of me when I got hurt. Like a family...

"You really don't need to protect me. I can protect myself just fine and I can certainly protect Haruhi," I mumbled quietly.

There was a short silence before I glanced up to see Tamaki smiling warmly,"We know you're tough, but we want to protect you and Haruhi. You're my daughter and son afer all."

Son? "Umm, about that Tamaki-"

Tamaki ran off before I could finish and we all heard him squeal in surprise,"Haruhi's a girl?!"

"Well, biologically speaking, yes," ever the calm one, Haruhi responded blankly,"I don't think it should matter whether you're born a boy or a girl. It should matter what kind of person you are."

Tamaki's face turned so red it was laughable.

Kyouya leaned forward toward my ear,"I don't know about you, but I think this is the beginnings of love"

I just smiled at the comical scene. I was going to have fun here. With these people that claim to be a family.


	6. Chapter Four--- A New Host!

Second Episode now. You know what, since I can't find the perfect pic of Miku, just know she looks just like Haruhi Suzumiya when she had her long hair, just imagine dark red hair. (That makes it easier for all of us). Also, the song Miku is singing is Shake It Out by Florence and the Machine, but for the sake of the story, she created it.

* * *

Haruhi rushed to the Host Club, terrified that she was late and that Kyouya would add more to her debt. She knew he wouldn't be too happy that Miku wasn't going to attend club activities. Her hands were still healing, so she wouldn't be able to complete her maid duties anyway. She got out of her club duties, but not her scholarship ones.

Miku got into Ouran on two entirely different scholarships than her; art and music. In order to keep her scholarships, she had to compose her own album of 9 tracks and open an exhibit for 8 art pieces at the end of the school year during the Ouran Fair. That's where Miku was now, writing a music piece.

"Haruhi! You're late," the twins informed her bluntly,"And where's Miku?"

Haruhi glanced at Kyouya nervously,"Um..she-"

"She's busy working for her scholarship,"Kyouya cut in,"She has a lot of work to do afterall."

This seemed to catch the hosts interest seeing as they all crowded around the older Fujioka,"Why aren't you working for your scholarship?" Hunni wondered innocently.

The irritated girl sighed,"For my scholarship, I just have to stay in the top 5 of my class, but Miku's scholarships are different. She has to create music and art."

All the hosts grew sparkles in their eyes (minus Kyouya and Mori of course) ,"Music and art?!"

Kyouya pushed up his glassed and took over in the explanation,"Yes, it seems that our maid is quite talented."

Haruhi looked around and realized all the boys wore Balinese outfits and the room was transformed into a tropic jungle,"Huh?"

**Music Room #2**

****A slight figure sat at the piano pressing her thin, bandaged fingers on the keys, stopping to write once and awhile the notes she liked inside a music journal. Her pale lips opened and she began to sing and play what she had written.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_ Here to relive their darkest moments_

_ I can see no way, I can see no way_

_ And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_ Every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_ But I like to keep somethings to myself_

_ I like to keep my issues drawn_

_ It's always darkest before the dawn_

_ I've been a fool, and I've been blind_

_ I can never leave the past behind_

_ I can see no way, I can see no way_

_ I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Miku glanced toward the clock and decided to call her music quits for the day. She'd rather be at the Host Club, surrounded by people anyway._

**Music Room #3**

****I walked into the Host's room only to find it pimped out in a tropical theme.

"You're finally here, Mi-chan," the twins chimed unenthusiastically,"You're very late."

I merely shrugged, dodged a hug attack by Tamaki, and sat with my two regulars, Hunni and Mori. When I wasn't being a maid, after I get injured in some way, I was with them enjoying their company.

"Hello, boys," I greeted cheerfully.

The older blonde boy turned from his customers and cried out warmly,"Mi-chan!"

He squirmed in his seat, waiting impatiently for me to sit down by him. As soon as I did, I was glomped. If I was taller, I wouldn't have fallen to the ground from his weight. Me and Hunni were about the same size after all. Hunni's arms were tight around my torso, keeping me pinned as he nuzzled into my neck which tickled terrribly...I think he did that on purpose. My giggles escaped and "KYA" from the girls only grew louder. Mori soon hovered over us and pulled us apart, allowing me to breathe. THe gentle giant had me by the back of my collar so I hung suspended like a kitten. I was set next to Hunni and their hosting continued.

I looked around the room and noticed everyone had customers, but Haruhi was the one with the least, she was also having a tough time getting the girls to stop asking questions about why she was wearing a shirt and the others weren't. Feeling a bit mischievious, and helpful, I skipped over to my sister. I sat beside her and cuddled her arm, earning a few soft "Aww's" I put on a cute kitty face and smiled up at her. I pulled a Hunni.

"Haru-chan," I purred contently.

She chuckled quietly, catching on to my act,"You seem rather happy today, Miku."

I widened my usually narrow eyes to make them shimmer,"Of course, Onii-chan! I'm with you! 3"

This brought on an onslaught of compliments on our "Syblling relationship" and how cute we were together. Success! Customers started signing up to meet with Haruhi immediately. I turned my face into her shoulder feiging timidity.

"You're welcome," I whispered.

She simply patted my hair in thanks. I better be getting cookies for this later.

Near the end of club activities, a pretty brunette with toffee-colored eyes came up to me and my sister. She lifted Haruhi's chin,"You are cuter than I expected. You'll be my favorite host from now on."

Unexpectedly, she held my face between her hands next,"And you. You are unbelievably cute, like a kitten. I would very much like it if you joined your brother in hosting while I'm a customer."

She didn't sound unkind, so it didn't bug me so much that she demanded my attention,but it was still weird. SHe rubbed my face once more before sitting with us. She introduced herself as Kanako Kasaga. I desperately wanted to leave, but one glare from Kyouya kept me glued to my seat. Why did I have to be here too? I was the maid! THen again, I couldn't exactly do much with these burnt hands of mine. When I came out of my thoughts, Kanako was gone and I was now seated in front of Kyouya and the other hosts. I gave them all a confused look.

"Miku, we've all been talking," Hikaru began.

How long was I lost in thought?!

Kyouya saw that I wasn't paying attention and continued," Miku, we've noticed how many customers you bring in. You pulled in customers for Haruhi and you attract the other customers with your cuteness."

My cheeks flushed,"You guys think I'm cute?"

The twins, Tamaki, and Hunni all squealed and squeezed me,"KAWAII!"

Kyouya fixed his glasses,"See my point? Anyway, when Kanako-san requested you as well, I realized that we should have made you a host in the beginning. You attract our regulars well enough, and you have all the factors to draw in men. I think you'll be a good addition to the Host Club as our first hostess."

My eyes widened considerably at indirectly being called attactive and at the offer of being a hostess.


	7. Chapter Five--- Why Do I Have To Waltz?

I was still in shock awhile later even as Tamaki freaked out on us for taking Kanako from him. He argued that that wasn't why he was sulking, but we knew better than to believe that.

"It doesn't make sense!" The blonde bellowed,"Why are girls attracted to you when you yourself are a girl?!"

I blinked for the first time in ten minutes and turned to Kyouya, who sat closeby,"Kyouya, I'm not going to entertain all girls am I?"

He never stopped typing,"If the girls designate you, you'll host them, but I'm already advertising to the boys of this school that there is now a female host. Your more likely to have an audience of boys."

I squirmed nervously under the sudden scrutinizing gaze of the Host Club Vice President,"What are you staring at?"

"I'm trying to think of the best type for you that will draw in more customers," he said matter-of-factly.

The twins came in then, Kaoru speaking first,"Well, despite the facts that she is Haruhi's sister, she likes sweets, and she is insanely cute, we don't know much about her."

Hikaru continued the thought,"Maybe that can be her appeal. Guys like a little mystery, it's sexy."

Hunni came in then,"But Mi-chan is really cute and clumsy too."

I sweatdropped at that comment,"But you're the Boy Lolita, being cute is your area,"I pointed out,"And I don't really want to be the Clumsy Type, I don't like getting hurt."

Tamaki came over and got uncomfortably close to my face and just stared into my eyes,"Does it make uncomfortable to be this close to me?"

I began to squirm and urge to karate flip him was strong,"Yes, now please back up before I hurt you. You're making me all squirmy!"

Knowing he would get seriously injured, he backed away, but kept a thoughtful look and sat by Kyouya,"Why did you feel all 'squirmy' as you put it?"

My amber eyes narrowed,"Because you were too close."

Hikaru took over with the sudden interrogation,"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

My face instantly heated up at the seemingly innocent question,"N-no."

They seemed only a little surprised,"What about a boyfriend?"

My face darkened,"N-no!"

"But you're so cute!" Hunni cried,"Right, Takashi?"

The tall boy answered simply,"Yeah."

Haruhi, assuming the big sister role, stepped in when she saw my nervous face,"Miku has never had a boyfriend because she rejects all offers."

"WHAT?!" The twins and Tamaki shouted.

My face burned like a furnace which only encouraged the ruthless twins,"It's not that big of a deal."

"Why do you refuse offers? Do you not like boys? Were those other boys too poor? What would your parents say if they saw you so anti-social?" The twins grilled me mercilessly in turn.

Tamaki stepped in,"Stop harassing my sweet daughter! She doesn't have to date! She has her Daddy! She should stay my innocent, little, Miku!"

My jaw clenched and I was no longer embarrassed, but upset,"The reason I don't have a boyfriend and refect all offers is my business and my business alone, so butt out. And what does any of this have to do with my type?" I kept my voice steady and firm.

Kyouya brushed my comment aside easily,"It has a reason. Did you not see how when you got uncomfortable or embarrassed that one of us always comes to your rescue? We feel protective over you and that is where your type lies."

The Host Club King popped up in front of me and pointed his finger in my face,"From this day forward, you are...The Loveable Type!"

"Loveable Type?" I wondered and tilted my head,"How exactly did you come up with that?"

"You're perfect for the role!" Tamaki gushed,"You are the role of cute, sweet, clumsy, and innocent all in one!"

I decided to tryout my new identity and see how potent it was. I lowered my head, letting my hair curtain around me; I held myself, feigning insecurity. With the best teary, puppy-dog eyes I could muster, I focused on Tamaki.

"Do you really think I can be loveable, Daddy?" My voice resembled that of a shy, little girl.

The Boss's face turned scarlet and steam blew from his ears before he scooped me in his arms and shook me side to side,"You can do anything you want, daughter! Oh! She called me, Daddy! I love you!"

I giggled loudly,"I love you too, Daddy!"

Our strange hug was joined by three more bodies,"KAWAII!"

I slipped from their grasp and brushed myself off,"Well, looks like I can pull it off."

Kyouya cleared his throat to push down the faint blush on his cheeks,"Yes, I believe you'll make a perfect addition. Since you are The Loveable Type, you will be paired with different hosts whenever you are free or don't have clients of your own."

I grinned sweetly,"Whatever you say, Kyo-chan."

His blush was back only for a second,"Onto the next order of business. Haruhi, Miku, do you two have any dance skills? We are hosting a ball here next week."

Haruhi started silently freaking out,"I don't see how this has anything to do with hosting. I don't plan on going to any party, it's not going to help my debt."

The Host Club King grinned evilly,"You must attend the ball with your sister. I give you the task of learning the waltz in one week, or I'll expose you as a girl and you'll be knocked back down to errand boy.

Haruhi screamed in distress and I patted her head softly while murmuring an apathetic,"There, there."


	8. Chapter Six--- Dance Practice and Plans

The song is **Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine**. It's the song Miku creates in this chapter. I would like to think Miku got the school band together to record this song, along with the school choir to be the background...I have an active imagination.

* * *

It was the next day and I was dreading school. The second Haruhi and I walked into the halls, boys and girls watched my every move. I glanced to the side, seeing many of the boys had light blushes and even some of the girls...weird. I shuffled closer to Haruhi and clung ot her arm, above all things I didn't like was staring.. I absolutely hated being stared at...it wasn't a fear, it was just incomfortable

Me and my syblling were early for class, so when we sat down, a crowd gathered around us. A few boys stood in front of my desk, each seemed curious or skeptical. One of the boys, an average-looking brunette, decided to speak up,"So, I heard you were going to be a hostess for the Host Club. Is it true?"

I locked our eyes together and nodded,"Yes, I am."

The brunette made an odd face,"I admit that you're really pretty, but you don't seem the type to get mixed in with the Host Club."

I decided to switch on my hostess charm by letting a light blush appear and averting my eyes,"I know I don't look like much, but I really thought I could fit in with the other hosts. I guess that I was wrong. I'll never fit in anywhere here," I let my eyes tear a bit.

The brunette instantly started panicing when the other boys glared at him,"I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to sound so mean!"

I sniffled softly,"So, you didn't mean to hurt my feelings?"

His brown eyes widened and a blush appeared,"No, I would never want to hurt your feelings."

"Really?" My large eyes glanced up shyly.

He grinned," Yeah! Who'd wanna hurt your feelings? You're adorable!"

I let my eyes seem hopeful as I looked at the other boys,"Am I really adorable?"

They all had dark blushes as they answered in unison,"YES!"

I giggled good-naturedly,"You boys are so sweet! I hope you all come to see me. I'd love to get to know you."

They all sighed dreamily and wandered to their seats drunkenly.

The twins had come in the classroom a little after Haruhi and I and watched me do my thing,"You're good."

I grinned,"Mmmhmmm!"

* * *

Today, Host Club activities were canceled due to the fact that me and Haruhi needed to learn to waltz. Kanako came anyway, so she could help Haruhi and I sat cross-legged on the windowsill beside "Daddy", bored.

"Miku," Kyouya called calmly,"Aren't you going to dance?"

I quirked my mouth as I pretended to ponder the question,"I don't really want to, so no, I don't think I will."

The vice-president smirked,"You have to learn. You're attending the party as well, and if you don't learn to dance, I'll add more to Haruhi's debt."

My expression darkened,"Damn you."

Kyouya shrugged," Hikaru, can you teach Miku?"

Before Hikaru had the chance to respond, Hunni interrupted,"But we wanted to dance with Mi-chan!"

"You're too short, Hunni-sempai," Hikaru explained.

"But Takashi isn't," the little blonde stated,"He wants to dance with Miku too, right Takashi?"

We all turned to the usually silent senior to see him nod decisively,"Yeah."

Hikaru shrugged with a smirk and Kyouya merely pushed up his glasses,"I suppose that's fine too. Teach her well, Mori-sempai. She has one week."

Mori simply nodded and with his hands in his jacket pockets, led me to the dance area near Kanako and Haruhi,"Ok, Mori-sempai. If at anytime you get frustrated, you can hand me over to another teacher."

The dark-haired boy assumed the correct position and pulled me into him, positioning me as such. The music started and before we began, he locked our eyes, drilling into me with his intense stare,"I will teach you. No one else."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I nodded to him,"Ok."

* * *

**Time Skip**

A few days later, I knew the dance, but Haruhi still needed to practice so Kanako stuck around. In the days I had off from the Host Club, I finished my song and started a new one; this song was the result of my stirring thoughts about a certain host. I liked the feeling of being held in his arms, even if it was just to dance; I liked when he looked into my eyes and I like when he speaks to me. I wasn't stupid. I knew what this feeling in my stomach was, I have had other crushes in my day, but I never did anything about it because it never felt right. I had finished creating the music and the lyrics, but in order for the song to really soar, I needed help. I got this help from some talented students of Ouran.

I grinned as I walked into Ouran's recording studio (THe school is rich, I wouldn't be surprised if they had one) and greeted the ochestra students that had agreed to be apart of my song as soon as they saw the music sheets. I walked to the microhone and placed the headphones over my ears and gave a reassuring thumbs up to the Ouran Performing Choir behind me, all equipped with headphones, music scores, and microphones. I took a soothing breath before cueing the sound team in charge of the recording and I held my hands at the ready to conduct a little. (This is where you should play the song because I'm not going to type all of the lyrics. O_o).

After a few hours of recording, the song was finished for the most part. I bid everyone a farewell before heading to the third Music Room to check on Haruhi's progress and to visit my friends. Before I got the chance to open the door, a boy exited the club room looking disheartened and leant against the closed doors in dispair. He then looked up noticing me standing there with a worried look.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" He asked softly.

I frowned and stepped closer,"Nevermind that. Are you alright? Were they mean to you? Because if they were, I'll hit them for you."

He chuckled lightly,"No, no the hosts were fine. It's something else. Don't worry about it. How rude of me, I'm Tohru Suzushima."

He held out his hand and I shook it heartely," I'm Miku Fujioka. I know you told me not to worry, but I can't help it, so if I can help you in anyway, please let me know."

Tohru looked shocked before hope filled his eyes,"Are you part of the Host Club?"

I noddedm"Yep. Im the new Loveable Type."

He seemed to hesitate on the next question,"D-do you know Kazagazaki-san?"

I quirked a brow,"You mean, Kanako? Yeah, I know her. She requested me and my si-brother a few days ago."

"Sh-she's my fiance," he admitted quietly,"And I'm afraid she doesn't want me any longer."

My brows furrowed,"Why do you think that?"

"We don't talk anymore and we used to be so close as kids. I really love her," he slid down and sat on his butt,"But everything changed when I told her I was going to study abroad for a year or two. She stopped talking to me and started going to the Host Club. I don't know what to do. I'm too much of a coward to say anything to her because I don't know what to say."

I sat in front of him in silence,"Why haven't you told her your feelings? Have you tried telling her your thoughts? I'm not good with these kinds of relationships, but I know the key to any relationship, romantic or otherwise, is communication; saying what you feel and then listening to the other person. Have you two done that?"

Tohru looked as though I stabbed him in the gut," No, we haven't."

I nodded in understanding,"Then make the effort. She should be coming to the Host Club dance in two days. Why don't you come and talk make amends? Talk to her, and tell her how you feel. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I will!" He seemed energized and excited causing me to laugh,"Thank you Miku-san! I owe you!"

I waved him off with my hand,"You only owe me when you guys get back together."

Tohru nodded and left, leaving me to enter the club room and partake in the crazy plan the Boss came up with.


	9. Chapter Seven--- A Bitter Taste

The song you should play while reading the chapter is **Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine** because it's the song Kyouya asks Miku to perform during Kanako and Tohru's dance...I think I just ruined the surprise...Meh! Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

So, after listening to Tamaki's "genius" plan on getting Tohru and Kanako together, I was stuffed into so many different dresses that I got dizzy. Each host had a different pick and a certain image they wanted me to fit. It was incredibly frustrating, even Hunni a choice, a hideous, puffy pink choice with a matching bunny ears hoody. The twin's choices were both very lewd and risque. Tamaki's pick was very lacy and covered all of my body. Both Mori's and Kyouya's picks were stylish and tasteful and surprisingly my style, but I ended up choosing the beautiful, peacock-inspired gown Mori had picked out for me. I'd like to think that I chose the dress because it fit my personality better, but deep down I knew it was because I favored the tall boy.

After the small fashion show ended, Kyouya pulled me aside," I have a proposition for you, Miku-san. I will cut Haruhi's debt down a full million yen if you perform an original song for Tohru and Kanako's dance at the end of the night. Tamaki thought it fitting that the new Loveable Type draw in customers while showcasing her talents."

My brow arched," I'm alright with that, but I'm going to need an orchestra for the song I have in mind. Will they be able to play the song by tomorrow night?"

"Of course," Kyouya assured," We only hire the very best, and the best can learn a song in a day."

I folded my arms,"Kyouya, did you hire an adult, classical orchestra?"

Kyouya scoffed," Why would I hire anyone else? They are professionals and skilled in the classical arts.'

I scoffed back," And that's exactly why I refuse to work with them. If you want me to perform, then you hire the Ouran Ochestra Students, or no dice."

The vice's eyes widened a bit," Why would you want them specifically?"

I grinned," I've worked with them already on my album, and they know my style. I know they'll do a fantastic job. Do we have a deal?"

The raven haired boy sighed in defeat," Fine. We have a deal. Everything will be set up and your preferred orchestra will be waiting outside underneath the Ouran Sakura Garden on a stage. Is this all to your liking?"

I wrapped my lean arms around Kyouya's slim waist and squealed in excitement," Thanks Kyo! You're absolutely fantastic!"

* * *

The night of the dance was upon us and Haruhi and I were putting the finishing touches on our looks. My hair and make-up had been done by the twins themselves and I had to admit that it was just right and not overbearing like I had expected. My sister was still dressed as a boy, but she looked cute in her own way, waist coat and all. When we stepped out from behind the changing curtain we were instantly surrounded by handsome hosts. Hunni wanted so badly to glomp me, but he was held back by Mori who seemed to have pride when he saw me in his dress. The only reason I knew that was because of his eyes. To most they would seem dull, but if one were to actually pay attention and look closer, they were most expressive feature about him.

I kept my blush to a minimum and followed the hosts down the hall to the grand ballroom. We stood in our spots like statued until a spotlight his Tamaki,"It's so good to see you tonight my little lambs. The Ouran High School Host Club would like to bid you welcome."

As if on cue, all the chandeliers lit up and the hired orchestra began playing and the girls and boys applauded. THey all seemed genuinely happe which is weird to me considering I was not fully happy. THe hosts bowed and I curtsied with difficulty.

Kyouya spread his arms like an illustrious gentleman and spoke eloquently,"As always ladies the hosts are at your service tonight, and gentlemen our new hostess is at yours. So, we invite you to dance until your heart's content. Based on his and her dancing skills, one lucky lady and gentleman will be chosen as tonight's prince and princess. The winners will recieve a passionate kiss on the cheek from the Host Club King and Queen."

Tamaki then turned on his host charm,"Good luck to you, my darlings."

I just stood there stiff and shocked,"I never agreed to this!"

Hikaru slipped a sly arm around my bare shoulders"But you are technically the Host Club Queen since you're the only hostess"

Kaoru came on my other side,"And since the winning girl gets a kiss, shouldn't the winning boy? It's common sense, Miku."

My eye twitched," I don't care. I don't want to kiss anyone!"

Haruhi was beside me, less than happy about the whole situation."Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." THe twins decided to hound her and leave me alone.

I promptly turned to Kyouya,"We never agreed to this or even talked about this!"

"It's common sense, Miku-san," he droned as the twins had.

A stress mark appeared on my brow,"Don't give me that crap!"

In the background I could hear the twins harrassing my poor sister and her complaining about not being used to fancy parties. Kyouya then dismissed me and suggested she get something to eat because there was an awesome spread of rich food. I perked up and stumbled over to the table and eagerly searched the food, looking for desserts.

"We have everything you could possibly think of," Kyouya boasted.

I faced him with teary eyes,"THere are no fancy desserts."

Haruhi then asked,"Is there any fancy tuna?"

At our comments, Kyouya's trusty pen broke and he immediately got out his cell phone and called someone, probably a caterer or something. I dodged the glomping of the twins and let my cross-dressing sister take one for the team. I sighed heavily and wandered onto the dance floor, or staggered onto the dance floor. These pumps were going to kill me. Boys left and right wanted to dance with me and get to know the new hostess that would start hosting the next week, it was a little nerve-wracking. I danced with each male in turn and engaged in light conversation, usiing my charm to keep the conversation superficial.

"Yes, I am the heir to my father's company," a pretty boy, blonde bragged to me," I'm a very eligible bachelor and I think I will visit you as often as I can. I wouldn't mind spending my time with you."

I smiled uneasily,"How wonderful. I would love to see you often." I noticed the boy's grip tightening and him drawing closer

"You know, you are rather beautiful for a commoner," he whispered to me in what I guess was supposed to be a seducing voice," Rather loveable if I do say so myself."

My smile only got more awkward,"Thank you?"

As he got closer to my face, I was suddenly whisked away and cradled into someone's broad chest. I glanced up in confusion to see Mori's stoic face and Hunni's excited one. I then guessed that I was in Mori's arms while Hunni rode on his back. Question was why was I being carried away?

"The plan is starting, Mi-chan!" Hunni reminded me in his sweet voice.

"Oh!" I exclaimed," I forgot."

* * *

In a nutshell, the plan was to dress Haruhi up as a girly girl and have her act as if she had a major crush on Tohru, and...well, I guess I don't know the rest. Tamaki never really shared that with us, he just rubbed his hands together and laughed triumphantly at his own thoughts...Blonde Freak. When Haruhi came out in full dress, I cracked up. I would have fallen to the ground in laughter if Mori hadn't steadied me. It wasn't that she didn't look pretty, Tamaki's red face proved that she did, but it was the fact that she walked worse in heels than I did.

"My face feels heavy and I can't walk in these shoes," she grumbled as she walked like a robot.

I snickered again, earning a glare from her," It's only for a little while, Haru."

She sighed and left the room to complete her part in the plan. I shook my head and smiled softly, she was being exposed to a lot more now that we were apart of the Host Club, and I believe it is for the better. She needs to have a little fun and diversity in her life. Kyouya snapped me from my reveries with a tap on the shoulder. He silently held his fist to his mouth, clearly pantomiming singing into a mike. I got the hint. I headed out of the room and toward the spot where I was to perform. I grinned to my Ouran Orchestra friends and got ready for when Tohru and Kanako came out.

They more or less ran out. Kanako looked like she was running way while Tohru desperately attempted to catch her. I held my breath, waiting for him to tell her his feelings, but thought it better for him to do that if he danced with her. I cued the band and began my song. I sang as soulful as I could to set the tone. (If you haven't pushed play on the song, do so now).

**A falling star fell from your heart**

**And landed in my eyes**

**I screamed aloud, as it tore through them**

**And now it's left me blind**

The hosts who weren't in on this part of the plan all looked over at me in shock as I sung for the couple. I grinned slyly at them and continued to sing the special song I had created for the now dancing couple.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

**You left me in the dark**

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

**In the shadow of your heart**

**And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat**

**I tried to find the sound**

**But then it stopped and I was in the darkness**

**So darkness I became**

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

**You left me in the dark**

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

**In the shadow of your heart**

I could see Tohru speaking to Kanako as she smiled and cried. I giant smile pulled at my lips and I sung the next part with a softness that shocked me. My eyes watered at the words.

**I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map**

**And knew that somehow I could find my way back**

**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too**

**So I stayed in the darkness with you**

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

**You left me in the dark**

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

**In the shadow of your heart**

* * *

I stepped away from the mike and bowed in response to the wild applause and then gestures my arms to the orchestra and then to the hugging couple in the spotlight. I can say without shame that a happy tear escaped the confines of my eye when Tohru turned to me and mouthed the words _Thank You_. I nodded to him and then made my way upstairs to the balcony where my fellow hosts stood.

Tamaki sighed dreamily,"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

I giggle at his silliness and smiled to Hunni who was complimenting me in my song,"You sounded so pretty, Mi-chan! Like a real singer!"

Mori stared at me and nodded with a tiny smile,"Beautiful."

I blushed and thanked them.

"Now, we shall select the Prince and Princess of the dance, Kanako Kasugazaki and Tohru Suzushima!" Kyouya announced.

The twins took over the mike,"But there will be a slight change. Haruhi Fujioka will substitute for the King tonight."

Haruhi instantly deflated," I'm not kissing a girl."

" I'll cut your debt by a third," the vice president presuaded.

"Well it is just the cheek," she reconsidered.

So, hand in hand, me and Haruhi glided down the stairs and stood in front of the winners. Tohru and I smiled at each other and he knelt over so I could kiss his cheek. I stepped back when I finished and nodded to my sister. She turned Kanako's face to the side so there was no chance of mistake, but as she neared the girl's face, there was a commotion on the balcony. Before I knew what had happened, Haruhi was pushed by Tamaki and into Kanako's face, acciddently brushing lips. Both girls jumped apart and covered their mouths in embarrassment. Tohru and I both stood wide-eyed before laughing it off nervously.

* * *

Most of the hosts were back in the ballroom, supervising the clean up, but I was struck with inspiration, so I had made my way to the Music Room I used as my personal studio. I sat at the piano pressing random keys, trying to recreate the melody in my head. It was a bit different then my other pieces and it was hard to start. In the middle of my artistic struggle, I was interrupted by the door creaking open. I whipped around and was shocked to see Mori-sempai standing in the door way.

"Yes, Mori-sempai?" I spoke up.

"Club meeting," he replied shortly.

"Oh," I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get to properly start my song,"I'm coming."

I stood up a bit too fast and ended up hitting the side of my heel on the piano bench, sending me toppling over. Before I hit the ground; however, I was caught and pulled into Mori's chest. Hesitantly, I glanced up to and met the senior's dark gaze.

"I'm so sorry Mori-sempai!" I exclaimed and scrambled to get up,"I'm so clumsy in these heels."

He easily stood to his feet and then picked me up by my waist and sat me on top of the grand piano. He then knelt to one knee and slipped off my shoes, one at a time; being extremely careful as if I were fragile. After finishing that task, he stood and swept my small body off the musical instrument and carried me from the room. I honestly had no reaction but to blush and keep my mouth agape rather unattractively. I felt my heart pound harder than it ever has, but I pushed it aside and worked on collecting myself. This was no way for me to act. I wasn't in some fairytale. I wasn't like Kanako. I've never been in love and no one has loved me like Tohru loves her, and I've been convinced that no one will.

"I can walk, Mori-sempai," I said in a quiet voice,"You can put me down."

"No."

"Mori-sempai," I said a bit sterner," I said you can put me down."

He stopped walking and turned to face me,"No."

We spent a few minutes in a stare down before I had enough and turned away, I couldn't look at him anymore or I would suffer a heart attack,"Please, just put me down."

Mori sighed before placing me on the floor. I kept my gaze on the floor and we walked side by side. The halls had gotten a bit tenser and a bit colder as we walked to the club room. I know Mori was just being nice and chivalrous, but it was that behaviour that made me feel like this. I shouldnt' feel like this. Nothing was going to come from it.


	10. Chapter Eight--- No One Said A Word

Just a heads up, I'm going to skip the third episode because...well because I say so. I will make reference to it though. The next few chapters follow the fourth episode, but it is also mixed in with a made up Miku episode. It's going to be a bad few days for Miku and she makes a song about it which is **Hanging On by Ellie Goulding**. I suggest playing the song while you read. It sets the tone, and sorry if Renge seems like a total jealous beezie, but it had to be done.

As soon as I was aware that I was awake, I knew today was going to be a bad day. I glanced over to the clock to see that it was only three in the morning and then I glanced at the calendar. Yep, it was that day again. I rolled over and lay still, contemplating whether I would attend school today. I suppose I should because if I didn't do my hostess duties, Kyouya and Tamaki would have a fit. I sighed deeply before heading over to Haruhi's bed. I stood beside her bedside hesitantly before pulling back the cover and snuggling up beside her. For the past 12 years, on this day, I would be extra clingy to Haruhi. I needed the human comfort she gave me, it helped me through the day. I lazily shut my eyes and drifted back to sleep

I held my sister's hand on the way to school and kep silent. I usually didn't talk on this day; it was by choice, I just didn't want to converse with anyone, but I guess I would have to for my hostess duties. Haruhi squeezed my hand tighter as we entered the school and made our way to class. The twins greeted us cheerily when we entered, but I merely ignored them and took out my journal so I could write the lyrics on my mind. Throughout class, the gingers tried everything to get my attention; they pulled my ponytail, spit wads of wet paper at me, and threw constant notes my way, but my focus was for my book.

"Come on, Miku," Hikaru pleaded to me after class,"Why are you being so cold?"

"Did we do something?" Kaoru asked with a little more compassion.

I shook my head and gripped Haruhi's hand again for comfort as we headed to the Host Club. When we entered the Music Room, my sister lead me to Kyouya,"Kyouya-sempai, can Miku host with me today?"

The bespectacled boy gave me a curious if not concerned look when he saw how distant I seemed,"I suppose that is fine. Miku, I don't know what is going on, but try to be charming."

I sent him a blank look before heading to Haruhi's station where her girls and some of my new customers waited. Hosting was all a blur to me and all I remember were the quiet comments on how adorable I was when I was lost in my thoughts. I think Haruhi covered well for me. I didn't even notice when our customers left and Haruhi grabbed me to walk around. I was very unaware of my surroundings and before I knew it, sweets were stuffed into my arms. This was such a weird day.

"You two are the cutest," I heard the twins drawl in my ear.

"Being able to cry without the help of eyedrops is the mark of a true host," Tamaki's voice reached my ears,"Do I impress you? Have you fallen for me?"

I had no idea what the hell was going on, but I'm sure it was for the best,"What about you, Miku? Have you fallen for me?" The king's hands cupped my face.

My eye twitched,"Get off me."

He began sashaying around dramatically,"My romantic overtures don't seem to be reaching you two for some reason. Maybe I need to add a little more panash to my character."

The sound of the door creaking open caused us all to turn around, me a little slower than the others. A girl stood in the doorway, shyly leaning against the threshold and looking in at us. The twins took this time to try and charm the girl. They appeared before her and held a rose while trying to persuade her to come in. Tamaki had enough and pushed them aside.

"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guest?" Tamaki lectured smoothly before trying himself,"Please, you don't have to be afraid, princess. I welcome you to the OUran Host Club."

The girl took a shaky breath, and to me, it just looked like she was scared, but Tamaki took it a different way,"Yes?"

Suddenly she smacked Tamaki away and in a shrill voice yelled,"No! Don't touch me! You're phony!"

I watched in mild amusement while the majority of the hosts seemed surprised,"What do you mean, I'm phony?"

The girl was relentless,"Just what I said, you're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club. You can't spread love around so easily like that, you stupid. You must be a dim-witted narcissist. You're incompetent, you're a commoner! You're disgusting!"

With every insult, an arrow stabbed the blonde and then he was electried at the word commoner. I wasn't sure whether to be insulted too or just not care. THe girl's tune seemed to change when she saw Kyouya though. She sped toward him and jumped into his unresponsive arms. Even in my almost comatose state, I was a little shocked.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Your fiance?" Hikaru reiterated.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru continued.

THe girl now sat on a couch while the rest of us crowded around another,"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshikuji and I will be transferring into Ouran Academy's first year Class 1-A tomorrow."

It was then that I noticed Tamaki holed up in his Emo Corner,"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru spoke in snickers,"Because Mommy kept a secret from Daddy."

Kyouya rolled his eyes behind his glasses,"Whatever. Why on earth do people keep referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

Renge interrupted our pondering with her crazy talk,"Ours is a story of love at first sight! I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking! And how sweet it was when you rescued that poor, little injured kitten."

The twins spoke with serious disbelief,"Is she serious?"

"I think you have the wrong person," Haruhi said in amusement.

"No way!" The crazy girl yelled in her face,"I know my love anywhere! He's a gentle man!"

All while she was talking, the twins were going crazy, skittereing about in complete confusion around a distant Kyouya and tired Haruhi. I sighed in exasperation and leaned against Kyouya's still form.

The crazy finished with,"He looks just like the star from the popular dating SIM Uki-Doki Memorial! You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!"

Everyone was in shock for a bit before Haruhi broke it,"Uki-Doki?"

"Otaku!" Screamed Tamaki.

"Otaku!"

Kaoru freaked out,"I've never seen one!"

Kyouya and I were now seated on a couch when he realized what was going on,"Oh, I get it now. You're in love with that character and you're projecting that love onto me and you've somehow deluded yourself into thinking we are getting engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

The rest of the hosts gathered round almost shyly,"So, you're not really her fiance, right?"

"No, I don't ever remember asking for her hand in marriage," he crossed his arms,"Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

We all sweatdropped.

I drifted in and out of the conversation when Renge started talking; her voice hurt my brain as did her nonsense. I did; however, hear when she proclaimed herself the manager of the Host Club. I groaned and leant my now aching head on Kyouya's bicep. Tamaki leant on top of my head and spoke quietly,"Listen, uh, Kyouya?"

Said boy turned to the blonde,"Hoshikuji is the only daughter of a very important family client. Please be polite and try not to offend her, alright? That means you too, Miku."

I gave him my attention and spoke in a very flat tone,"Don't just single me out."

Kyouya gave me a knowing look that instantly made me remember Ayanokoji or as I call her Red-Head Skank. I sighed in submission and simply lay my head back on his arm.

"Well, it's going to be very nice working with you, boys," she sounded polite but then seemed to notice me for the first time,"And who is this?"

I think she wanted me to introduce myself, so I obliged in monotone,"I'm Miku Fujioka."

Her brow arched nastily,"And why are you here?"

I sat up next to Kyouya and looked her in the eye," I am here because I am a hostess. WHy are you here?"

I couldn't help but notice the smug expression on the twin's faces.

Kyouya nudged me with his elbow in warning,"Didn't you here? I'm the new manager and Kyouya's fiance. That puts me in a pretty powerful position."

The twins began fist pumping and quietly chanting my name as if watching a match.

"Why does that matter to me?" I asked bluntly,"And what power could you possibly possess that would frighten me?"

Renge scrunged her face up in growing anger,"I could kick you out of the Host Club. I don't see why we need a female host anyway. Does that frighten you, Miss Fujioka?"

The room had gone dangerously quiet and the hosts waited for my response. I looked up at Kyouya to see him watching me carefully, trying to gauge what my reaction was going to be, but I didn't see any reaction in his. I looked around the room to see if anyone would speak up against her, but to my disappointment no one did, not even my little Hunni-sempai. I understood why my sister couln't say anything, but I still wish she would've said something. So, I stood up and walked over to her and despite the fact that I was shorter, I could tell she was intimidated.

"No, I can't say it does," I began icily,"But if you want to kick me out..I dare you."

I waited a good 5 seconds and when she didn't say a word, I nodded. Without a word, I grabbed my bag from beside Kyouya and stalked toward the exit; that's when Kyouya decided to speak up,"Miku, I expect to see you tomorrow."

I turned over my shoulder and shot hiim a glare," Bite me, Ootori. I freakin' quit."

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Music Room #2**

****The small teenaged girl sat sullenly on the piano bench she had become accustomed to and laid her thin fingers on the ivory keys of the grand piano. She desperately wanted to go home, but she just couldn't leave without her sister. Even if she was upset with Haruhi, she needed someone more than ever, and the only other people she could lean on were either always working or had betrayed her in the last 10 minutes.

Miku hunched over the key and rested her forehead on the piano, letting everything out. Her shoulders shook and tremors wracked her body as years and years of pain and hurt surfaced at once,and the fresh wounds made themselves known as well.

Sobs distorted her voice,"I can't. I just can't anymore, Kotoko! It's all too much. I can't take this! I'm not strong enough. You were wrong. I just can't keep hanging on. I have nothing left to give these people! They took everything."

Letting out a horrible clang of notes, Miku laid her folded arms on the keys and buried her face in her sleeves. She knew the day wasn't going to go well, but she never would have imagined this would happen. Her tears wet the instrument and she decided to let all her negative emotions out into a raw song.

**Music Room #3**

****The hosts were all stunned. She quit. How could she just quit? Renge looked unbelievably guilty and she had the decency to avert her gaze in shame. She hadn't meant to make her quit, she just got so mad when she saw her close to Kyouya, it hadn't mattered to her that Miku looked like she was already having a bad day.

Haruhi looked after her sister, concern and worry clear in her tawny eyes,"Miku..."

The twins came up to Haruhi and asked with genuine curiosity,"What's wrong with Miku today?"

Hunni spoke up quietly,"Yeah, she wasn't herself today."

"Yeah," Mori agreed in a much different tone than the hosts were used to.

Tamaki's indigo eyes held a brotherly concern,"She was distant all day and clung to you like a lifeline. What's going on?"

Haruhi sighed,"She usually wouldn' t have blown up like that, but she has a lot on her mind today and I don't think this situation made her day any better. See, today is an anniversary."

"The anniversary of what?" The Hitachin's asked in unison.

"The day her real mom abandoned her," the older Fujioka told the shocked group.


	11. Chapter Nine---You Hurt Me

The song is** Lost In Paradise by Evanescence. **In the story, Miku creates this song in this chapter and the song in the last chapter was **Hanging On by Ellie Goulding.** Miku created that song at the end of the last chapter. Also, the video is good mood music.

I didn't go to school the next day. I told Dad that I wasn't feeling good emotionally and wanted to stay home because all my friends were unfaithful mutes; I really did tell him this while my face was shoved into my pillow. I always spoke my mind with my eccentric dad because I knew he would understand me. When Haruhi and I got home after school yesterday, I hadn't talked to her for a few hours, I was too busy trying to calm myself. I still remember the conversation we had, it was seared into my skull.

* * *

**Last Night**

****I had already changed into my comfy house clothes and I was locked up in the storage room, also known as my music room. I glanced at a picture of Kotoko that sat next to the old, grand piano I sat at. I missed her. Before she died, I would cling to her on my mom's anniversary instead of Haruhi. I loved Haruhi even then, but Kotoko was a mom to me even before my real mom left. Kotoko was my rock and when she became sick, she'd told me that I wasn't going to be alone. I was going to find people that loved me and would take care of me, that I had to be strong; I had to think of others and give everything I was into loving people. She didn't believe that I was damaged, and instead loved me and called me her second daughter. I really missed her.

I blocked everything out and concentrated on what I was feeling, so I could put it into music and lyrics. I took a shaky breath and pressed the dark notes that floated about in my head. Instead of planning lyrics, I just let my soul fly from my mouth.

**I've been believing in something so distant**  
**As if I was human**  
**And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness**  
**In me, in me**  
**All the promises I made**  
**Just to let you down**  
**You believed in me, but I'm broken**

**I have nothing left**  
**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**We've been falling for all this time**  
**And now I'm lost in paradise**

**As much as I'd like the past not to exist**  
**It still does**  
**And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here**  
**I'm just as scared as you**

**I have nothing left**  
**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**We've been falling for all this time**  
**And now I'm lost in paradise**

**Run away, run away**  
**One day we won't feel this pain anymore**

**Take it all away**  
**Shadows of you**  
**Cause they won't let me go**

**Until I have nothing left**  
**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**

**We've been falling for all this time**  
**And now I'm lost in paradise**

**Alone, and lost in paradise** ****

After screaming my heart out into the empty room, I just sat quietly for awhile until a light knocking on the wood door broke me from my depression. I pushed up my glasses and sighed,"Come in, Haruhi."

My sister came in and sat down beside me quietly, pressing a curious finger on my piano,"Miku, I know you're upset and hurt. You're more important to me than some debt I owe, and I shouldv'e spoken up when she threatened you like that and defended you. You're my little sister, and I need to be there for you like a big sister should. I won't let you hurt like that again, or let you feel alone. Can you forgive me?"

My eyes watered from behind my lenses and I attacked my sister in a hug,"I forgive you!"

She chuckled lightly and squeezed me,"Now, do you really want to quit the Host Club? If it's what you really want, then that's ok. I can handle the debt myself."

My expression dropped,"I hear you trying to guilt trip me."

Haruhi sighed,"Miku, why did you forgive me?"

"Because you're my sister," I told her in a 'duh' tone,"Of course I would forgive you if you apologized genuinely."

My sister got a serious glint in her eyes and leaned closer,"Then why won't you forgive the hosts?"

I instantly closed off,"They didn't stand up for me. None of them said a thing, and then Kyouya had the nerve to demand I show up the next day after I was completely humiliated! No one said anything! I thought they were my friends. I actually trusted them to have my back since they claimed we were a family, but at the first test, they totally failed! Even Tamaki-sempai! He carries on and on about how I'm his beloved daughter and how precious and loveable I am, but he just stood there like an idiot! Daddy my ass! I never know what to expect from the twins, but I never expect silence! And Kyouya? That ass! I thought we were getting closer and even becoming friends, but I was horribly wrong. Then what really just tops it all off, Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai. I actually talked to Hunni and hung out with him. We were close, and for once, he had nothing to say. I can't even talk about Mori-"

I choked a bit from a sob,"I actually thought he cared. I let myself think he cared about what happened to me. I know he doesn't say much, but he could've said anything and I would've known he put effort in. I let myself like him, like all of them. Except for Renge, I never liked her."

My older syblling stayed quiet before holding me close again,"I know it's hard to let people in, but we're human, we make mistakes. They made a mistake. You forgave me when I made a mistake. Can't you forgive them?"

I rested against Haruhi's chest thinking everything over,"I'll think about it."

* * *

**Current Time**

So, we're back to my free day of moping and thinking. I groaned angrily into my pillow before checking the clock to see that Host Club activities would be starting soon. I started to lift myself from the bed and slipped on a pair of cheetah print Uggs to go with my all black outfit. I didn't have the energy to change into my uniform and since I was going to be there after school I didn't see why it mattered. All the hosts were going to see is a little more leg and me in glasses.

It was about a 10 minute walk before I arrived in front of the large, pink buildig that I called my school. Sighing, I made my way to the club room only to find it empty. I went further into the room and looked out the large bay window. The hosts were all sprawled out into groups all over the courtyard and strangely enough, a camera crew filmed what they did. I made my way down to where I saw Haruhi and when I was just around the corner, I heard the beginnings of an argument.

"What do you mean we're the villains?" A stupid sounding boy asked.

"Who our dad's are have nothing to do with us!"

I rounded the corner at a speed I only reached in times of desperation and caught the hand that was going to shove Renge away,"What do you think you're doing?" I asked icily.

The thug-student was shocked and stuttered,"I-I sh-she..."

I gripped his larger fist harshly,"You were going to hit Renge, a girl. Why don't you try hitting me?"

"Mi-Miku," Renge called softly,"You c-came..."

I ignored her when I noticed the other thug actually try to take me up on my offer,"You want to act tough? Then let's see it!"

This is ridiculous! I just came to pick up Haruhi and show her I wasn't going to stay couped up in my room all day! The red-head thug threw a wild punch that I easily dodged and then tried to tackle me. I pulled my leg back to gain momentum before swinging it up to deliver a harsh heel-kick to his chin. He got knocked back several feet and his already scared friend ran over to him, picked him up and dragged him off. I slowly placed my smoking foot back on the ground and took a labored breath. I coughed a bit before turning to see the hosts watching me with shock and Haruhi watched with a look of proud. Renge began crying, so I reluctantly opened my arms. She dove right into them and sobbed into the chest of my favorite hoodie, crying over and over that she was sorry and didn't mean what she said.

"I'm so sorry, Miku!" She sobbed," I was so wrong to say that horrible stuff to you, and even though I hurt you, you still saved me."

My heart softened and I held the fragile girl to my smaller body,"Renge, even if I was still completely pissed at you, I would've saved you...my hearts too soft."

I heard her give a watery giggle,"I was so wrong about you, Miku. I'm sorry again. Can you forgive me?"

It was if everyone held their breathes,"Yeah, I forgive you, Renge."

Haruhi decided to speak up,"Isn't it better to get to know someone before judging them? You become better friends that way and you don't insult people or mistake them for something they're not."

Renge looked at Haruhi as if she were Kyouya,"You're right."

A Smash caught our attention. We turned to see Kyouya had smashed the lense of the camera that had been recording the whole time. Surprisingly, Renge didn't get upset. She really took Haruhi's words to heart. She must've realized she didn't know Kyouya because she nodded agreeably.

I smiled before coughing a bit due to my earlier kick-buttery. I hid it behind my hand and tried to slow my breathing. I was so focused on that, that I didn't notice Kyouya come up next to me, pulled my hand from my mouth and replaced it with my spare inhaler. I jumped a little from his sudden appearance before taking my medicine. I didn't look up or make the effort to catch anyone's eye, not even Kyouya's. I was still a bit mad, so I just wrapped my arms around myself and walked over to Haruhi.

"Let's go," I told my sister, " I've had enough action for one day."

Haruhi nodded and I took the lead,"Wait! Miku!"

I halted and cursed the air, but made no move to turn around,"What?"

"Can you at least look at us?" The twins whined miserably,"We wanna apologise, but we wanna apologise to your face."

"Yeah, Mi-chan!" Hunni chirped sadly," We're really sorry we made you quit."

My older sister put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way that made me exhale roughly and turn to face the miserable hosts,"Well, go on."

Tamaki took over," We don't want you to quit, Miku! You're precious to us!"

"Yeah," Mori uttered forlornly. (I'm not even sure how he managed that).

Kyouya fixed his glasses,"I admit, I was a little callous. We don't want you to quit. We'd like it if you came back"

My brows furrowed after I realised none of them apologised for anything specific; they had no idea what they were sorry for,"Do you even know why you're apologising? Why I got upset and quit? Did you not understand?"

They all looked at me confused and a little hurt that I didn't accept their apologies,"But, Miku," Tamaki began,"We said sorry."

I shared an incredulous look with Haruhi," Again, do you even know why I quit?"

"Because Renge was saying mean things, right?" Hunni asked innocently.

Renge shifted from beside me, so I turned to her,"Don't worry. You actually knew what to apologise for and you meant it."

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped toward me," But we do mean it! We want you back and we're sorry."

It felt like talking to children,"Look, guys, I appreciate that you want me back and you're sorry that I left, but I refuse to be part of the club until you realize what you put me through and apologise properly. That revelation should come when you figure out what you did, or didn't do. Bye. See you around school sometime."

"But Miku!" Tamaki protested," We don't know what we did! Can't you just tell us, so we can say sorry? "

I kept walking,"It shouldn't take that much brain effort. Haruhi knew exactly what you all did that hurt me. You all are smart, figure it out."


	12. Chapter Ten--- Siblings Shouldn't Fight

Fifth Episode.

* * *

School was boring as usual except for the twins that constantly bugged me about quitting host club. I decided not to full out avoid the hosts because in my heart, I really wanted to forgive them. Yet, I felt like I couldn't fully forgive them until they apologized properly, and until then, I wouldn't rejoin the club. I didn't; however, remember that I had to wait for Haruhi to finish her hosting. When I had first come into the host room, I was glomped by hosts and welcomed, but I had told them I was only there for Haruhi. Their spirits dampened when they realized they still hadn't figured out what to apologize for.

So, currently, I am sitting on the bay window sill by Kyouya, blankly looking out to the Ouran courtyard. The hosts were doing their thing and I was doing mine. I can honestly say I really missed them, being in the club with them, but now that all that drama had happened, I wasn't too sure whether they were worth being missed. I was taken fro my thoughts by Kyouya's voice.

"You know," he began conversationally," I can tell you miss us."

I sent him my infamous blank look," Doesn't matter how much I miss you guys if I can't trust you anymore."

Kyouya sighed and turned to me," I don't say things like this often and mean them, so listen close. I apologise for keeping quiet when you needed us to speak out for you. I should have said something regardless of her standing with my family's business. I am especially sorry that I acted so callous after the interaction. It was wrong of me to assume you would be okay after that. You are a very important part of this club and I for one appreciate you. I am also somewhat reluctant to tell you that I miss your presence. I will deny everything I just said if you tell anyone else," He turned back around and worked on his laptop," Do you accept my apology?"

I was a little shocked, I mean, I never would have thought Kyouya would be the first to apologise,"Y-yeah. I accept your apology." I got off my seat, wrapped my thin arms around Kyouya's shoulder from behind, and buried my face into his shoulder,"Thank you, Kyo-chan"

I felt his hand pet my arm," You're quite welcome...Miku-chan."

I laughed a bit before sitting with him at his small table, enjoying his relaxing presence," The rest of the hosts haven't figured it out, huh?"

He scoffed lightly," Most of them are idiots. Of course they haven't figured it out, but that doesn't mean they haven't tried. I'm sure once they find out I've apologised, there will be no stopping them from bugging me."

I felt a genuine smile appear on my face," You know, Kyouya, you are a wonderful person, and I really mean that. You don't know how much it means to me that you hold me in such high regard, and don't deny that you do because you wouldn't willingly talk to me and take care of me otherwise."

Kyouya's gray eyes focused on me for a moment before he smirked softly," You are a clever, young woman."

"Better believe it," I told him before tuning into the voices of the twins and Tamaki. The Host Club Lord was being an over-dramatic idiot about something on the laptop, so I decided to go over and make worse before it got better. I looked around Tamaki's body because I was too short to look over his shoulder. On the laptop screen was a picture of Haruhi with a man's naked torso,"The Hell, Haruhi? I know you're flat, but pecs, really?"

She gave me a bland look,"Shut up."

Tamaki then went into a paniced daydream that was no doubt perverted and melodramatic,"How did you get her to pose like that? You bribed her didn't you?!"

"Why are the pretty ones so dumb?" I muttered quietly," Tama-baka, it's a fake."

He gave me a puppy-eyed look,"Really?"

Kaoru chimed in,"It's obviously been altered, Boss."

'You mean, it's been photoshopped?" Tamaki asked pathetically.

"We have some major photoshopping talent," Hikaru bragged nonchalantly.

The blonde exploded,"You idiots! You're just wasting your talents!"

I ignored his mindless drabble and leaned against Haruhi," I don't like being around them. The longer it takes for them to apologise, the more I just think they don't give a damn and think this is all a joke."

Haruhi sighed and held me in a sisterly hug," They're idiots, what do you expect?"

I giggled," That's close to what Kyouya said after he apologised."

My sister chuckled before looking at the twins," Can you two stop messing with me? Seriously, what do you take me for?"

The Hitachin brothers grinned mischieviously and then spoke in unison," Isn't it obvious? You're our toy."

I couldn't help the disgusted expression that came on my face," I can't believe you two."

THey zeroed in on my form and then coiled themselves around my smaller body,"Don't worry, Mi-hime, you're our toy too."

I hissed at them," Gee, and to think I actually doubted you guy's sincerity," I struggled in their hold," Let me go and get away from me."

Hikaru grabbed my chin and leaned into my face," Now, why would we let you go when you insulted us like that? We didn't think that was nice."

Kaoru spoke from behind me, right at my ear," No, we didn't. We'll just have to show you how sincere we are about our apology."

"I will hurt you both if I'm not let go in the next 3 seconds," I snarled.

The twins quickly began whining,"Just tell us what to apologise for! It won't make the apology any less genuine!. Please!"

My apathetic look was their answer to that question," I'm no one's toy."

"Did someone say toy? Toys? If you like toys then you should come and visit my Black Magic Club," a deep voice cooed," We've opened a market that has a variety of occult toys from all over the world. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You can have Beelzenef as a free gift."

We all just kinda stood there, me wondering why there was suddenly a giant dark door there and who this dude was.

"Why is he talking to us from a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Nekozawa-sempai likes to hide," Kyouya told us as he walked next to me," HE doesn't really like brightly lit places."

Being the creeper he was, Tamaki came up close behind my sister and spoke lowly," Don't get involved with this guy, you two," Haruhi freaked out and jumped away," If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

After that comment, I chose to ignore the Blonde Baka and curiously watch the new person. He didn't seem nearly as bad as what Tamaki was saying. I was so lost in thought, Nekozawa came up to me and spoke smoothly," My dear, I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

"Same," I replied simply," I'm Miku Fujioka. Nice to meet you."

His hooded head tilted,"You're quite different aren't you?"

I blinked," I'll take that as a compliment. Look, I don't really want to join another club after I quit this one, but can I still have a little Beelzenef puppet? It's really cute!"

I swear, the little cat puppet on Nekozawa's hand blushed," Course you can. You can pick it up after Host Club activities are done."

I grinned," Thanks Neko-chan."

THis time he was the one to blush. It was a brief sweet moment, but the twins had to ruin it by suddenly flashing lights into his face. Nekozawa screamed,"Murderers!" And sprinted from the room. I sighed in exasperation.

"Why did you two do that?" I asked them warily.

They enveloped me in their greedy arms again," Because you're ours!"

"I just talked to you guys about touching me."

They grumbled and moved on to harass Haruhi about going to our house, which seemed like a random request to me.

"Can we go to your's and Miku's house?" They asked expectantly.

"No."

"Come on, please?" They persisted.

"No, you'll only make fun of us, and Miku isn't very happy with you two at the moment," Haruhi told them truthfully.

Tamaki decided to come in," I think it would benefit all of us to visit my daughter's house-"

"No way in Hell, sempai." "No way in Hell, Baka." Haruhi and I answered.

Me, being observant, noticed the twins share a strange look before they started speaking again,"Fine. Then we'll play a game. If you and Miku lose, then we get to go to your house and Miku has to tell us what she is mad for."

Without waiting for us to disagree, they put on hats to hide their hairlines and began spinning around to disorient us," Now, which one is Hikaru?"

I rolled my eyes before pointing to the right twin,"You're Hikaru," I then pointed to the other,"And you're Kaoru. Without a doubt."

They grinned," Uh-oh! You're wrong!"

"No, she's not," the Natural Type said," Miku was right."

The twins looked utterly shocked, and then curious when one of their customers spoke up," How did you two know who was who? Once they put those hats on, it's impossible to tell who is who."

I was barely listening to the girl, I was watching the twins and their reaction," I'm not going to say it's easy to tell them apart, because it took me some time to notice the differences between them, but when I figured them out, I could see clear as day that Hikaru and Kaoru were completely different people."

Hikaru and Kaoru's olive-colored eyes widened at my words, but I decided to wonder why later because Haruhi's words caught my attention," I'd have to say that Hikaru's speech andactions are a level meaner than Kaoru's."

This made Kaoru snicker from behind his hand and Hikaru glanced at him," I'm sorry, Hikaru, I didn't mean to laugh."

"Well, I don't see what's so funny," the older twin began," I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru that are the troublemakers."

Kaoru cut his laughter quickly," Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. Afterall I'm the one who always goes along with your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you're the one that gets into them," Hikaru fired back," If you hate it so much, why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone," the younger twin said," It was your idea to call Haruhi and Miku our toys and get Miku even more mad at us. You're also pretty quick to make a pass at them. Admit it, Hikaru, you're actually in love with them, aren't you?"

Hikaru gasped and seemed horrified, and I didn't know whether to be insulted or not," You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! God you're such a freakin' idiot!"

Tamaki was also horrified," THere are some things in this world that should never be said!"

Hikaru carried on," Why would I fall for Haruhi or Miku? Haruhi looks like a Tanuki, and Miku is like a weak, little animal!"

Ok, that answered my question on whether I should be insulted or not.

"HOw dare you call Haruhi a raccoon-dogi! Or Miku a weak animal?" Tamaki yelled," You're gonna pay for this!"

Renge suddenly came from the floor on a spinning platform," This is fantastic! Our beloved Haruhi and Miku are involved in a romantic 5-sided relationship! Better yet, two of their admirers are twin, torn apart by love. Just the thought of it would make me eat three bowls of rice! "

" Butt out, Otaku," the twins drawled in monotone.

"You guys are meanies!" Renge cried," You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!"

"Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well?" Tamaki wondered.

"Oh, I do!" She exclaimed," But I have no problem with him having a homosexual relationship on the side"

I looked at and uttered one word that sent her spinning back into the floor," Freak."

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru cried out," You're the one that's always crawling in my bed! Talk about annoying!"

" I only do that because you look lonely!" Kaoru yelled back," I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!"

Their fangirls were eating this up, but I was getting worried," Don't fight." I whispered to myself.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one that sucks at math!" Hikaru blurted.

Kaoru snapped back," Oh yeah? Well, you're failing your foreign language class, ya big dummy!"

My chest felt extremely heavy," Please don't fight."

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"I HATE YOU!'" They screamed in unison," THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!"

I could feel my eyes burn in readiness of tears," Syblings shouldn't fight."


	13. Chapter Eleven--- Worried Sick

The song is **Suteki Da Ne sung by Kate Covington **and it is fantastic mood music for this one. Oh, and I'm going to mix some things up that weren't in the anime. The hosts are going over the Fujioka household in this one. This will be their first time there, not later on like in the anime.

* * *

_**3rd Person P.O.V**_

Miku left the club room quickly and shouldered her bag. Her small form practically power walked down the halls in desperation to get away from the horrible things the twins had said to each other, and the one insult thrown her way. Being in such a rush, Miku didn't notice the cloaked figure coming toward her and she plowed right into him.

"Are you alright, Fujioka-chan?" A dark voice dripping in silk asked from beneath her.

Miku opened her topaz eyes and came in contact with Nekozawa's crystal ones," Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one on the floor."

The girl climbed to her feet and helped the boy to his feet. They looked at each other awkwardly for a bit before Nekozawa spoke," So, did you want your Beelzenef doll?"

"Oh!" She remembered her interest in the puppet and nodded," Sure. Let's get it now."

The two walked side by side to the Dark Magic Club Room, which was only a hallway away from Music Room #3, and entered the shadowed room lit only with candles," You must save the school a fortune on electricity."

THe boy only shrugged before rummaging around for the item," Now, why were in such a hurry earlier?"

The question caught Miku off-guard causing her to hesitate in her answer," I just needed to get some air."

"Really?" The boy's backed faced her while he searched for the puppet in a large trunk," You seemed incredibly upset. What happened?"

"Um, I'm fine," Miku objected," You don't need to worry."

" I don't?" Nekozawa stood and looked at her from over his shoulder knowingly," You were so scatter-brained that you smashed into me. I just met you, but you seem like the type of person who is conscious of their surroundings."

Her resolve was breaking and the need to compose a song was great, but maybe talking about it would help since there was no piano around," I was sad, I guess. The twins are fighting and it is effecting me more than it should."

The dark-haired boy sat at a table and motioned for her to join him," Why do think it hurts you so much?"

"Well, I'm so close to my sibling," she began nervously," We're not even blood related and our relationship is so strong. She's all I have really. She's a constant in my life and I know if I didn't have her for some reason, any reason, I would lose it. If I lost her, my world would end. So, when I see the twins fighting so carelessly and throwing insults at each other so harshly, I can only see it as wrong. It's a sin in my eyes that they don't appreciate what they have, and can just cast it aside so easily."

"I see. So, that is why you are so upset," he concluded," Siblings fight, Fujioka-chan. It's natural. Maybe those demon twins will make up during the weekend." (I'm making it Friday).

The dark-haired girl was silent and kept her eyes on her lap,"Maybe."

Sensing there was more, Nekozawa urged her on," There seems to be something else bothering you as well."

The teen girl sighed sorrowfully," As upset as I am that they're fighting, I think I might be more upset about what they said about me when they argued. Hikaru called me a weak, little animal...all his time, is that how he sees me? How everyone does? A weak, little thing that needs to be cared for? I know we aren't on the best terms with each other, but I guess it just came as a surprise to me that those were the words he picked to describe why he would never like me."

Nekozawa's crystalline eyes narrowed a bit," Devil Twins."

His hissing curse made Miku giggle a bit.

* * *

I was curled up in my blankets, thinking on the twin's fight and their words. I'd been meditating on every word for hours. Would they be alright? Would they be back to normal tomorrow? I was starting to feel nauseous with all the thoughts and scenarios running through my head. What if they didn't make up and stayed mad at each other forever? What if they never stopped hating each other? And the one thing that weighed heaviest on my mind...what if they really thought I was weak? Did both of them share that opinion? Did all of the hosts share that opinion?

"Why should I care what they think?" I whispered to myself," They're just soulless gingers." (Sorry, I couldn't help myself).

My bedroom door creaked open and Haruhi came in to sit on my mattress beside me," Are feeling any better?"

I sighed," I might be feeling worse."

My sisters cool hand pressed against my forehead," You're feeling a little warm. I'll go get the thermometer."

My chest hurt with how much I was worrying and my heart felt like a burden to my chest cavity," Ow."

My eye lids felt so heavy and my eyes burned from keeping them open for so long, and began drifting off into an uneasy sleep. I didn't feel calm or at peace, but dizzied and distressed. I can distantly remember something being placed under my tongue, my guess the thermometer, and then it being pulled out and Haruhi exclaiming softly," Wow."

* * *

When I came to, I knew by the light hitting my eyes, that it was Saturday morning and I thanked the Lord seeing as my body felt horrible. My throat was dry and my everything ached and felt unmovable. The sheet under me was wet with sweat and I couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold.

"Miku?" Haruhi's voice whispered sweetly," How are you?"

I cracked my eyes open," Not good."

She nodded and sent me a worried look before exiting the room. I closed my eyes again and could hear the ringing of our home phone. I willed my sister to get the phone, so I didn't have to hear the annoying sound of it ringing," Fujioka residence."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, Kyouya-sempai," she stuttered," Didn't Miku quit anyway?...well, yeah I know that you apologised and she still hangs around, but...she can't go anyway, she's sick...she has a high fever and is too sore to move...NO! Please don't! We aren't prepared or anything and...fine."

I heard her words but in my foggy mind, they didn't mean anything, so I went back to sleep.

* * *

"My poor daughter! She's practically on her deathbed!" An obnoxiously loud voice rang out suddenly.

"You're going to wake her up, sempai," a softer feminine voice complained," She needs to rest."

"Is Mi-chan really going to die?" A child-like voice whimpered," We haven't even apologised yet!"

"So, you say she started feeling ill almost as soon as she got home?" A calm, almost cold voice asked seriously," SHe didn't seem sick at all earlier. She must be under a lot of stress to get so sick so fast."

" I bet it was your fault, Kaoru," a young voice sneered.

"Shut up, Hikaru!" A similar voice shouted," I bet it was your horrible attitude that made her feel sick."

My eyes snapped open, I was completely fed up with all of this bickering, yelling, noise," What are you doing in my room?" My voice sounded horrible; thick and wavering.

Kyouya sat by my side on the bed and when he heard I was awake, he pressed a surprisingly gentle hand against my forehead," How are you feeling?"

"Bad," I croaked.

"See what you do," Hikaru sneered once more.

Kaoru glared at him dangerously," Shut your damn mouth."

I couldn't take it anymore," Get out." My voice was quiet and shallow.

The two twins turned to me and looked at me before Hikaru started to speak," Did Kaoru-"

"GET OUT!" I pushed my weak voice to it's limit and a horrid screech was the result that sent to the two red-heads running, along with the faint-hearted Tamaki. Hunni simply cowered from Mori's back. I took in air greedily, having exerted myself greatly with that scream. Kyouya actually seemed worried when my eyes began to water. He gently pushed me back down onto my bed.

"Are you feeling worse?" He asked.

I just shook my head and turned away from the four people left in my room. Kyouya sighed and suggested he and Haruhi leave, but weirdly enough, Hunni and Mori stayed. Hunni came around the other side of my bed and placd his face near mine, his expression unlike his normal one. His round, childish eyes were more narrowed and serious," Takashi and I wanted to apologise properly. We're sorry that we made you feel bad. We should have defended you when Renge was being mean to you."

" It's fine. I should just get over it," I whispered.

My face was taken between two, large, calloused hands and turned unitl I faced Mori's serious face,"No."

Hunni continued," Takashi's right. You had a right to be upset with Renge and with us. If you're hurt, you shouldn't hide it away. That's not good. Tell us so we can help. We love you."

"Yeah," Mori said so eloquently.

I sniffed pathetically," Thank you. You guys are forgiven."

Hunni smiled, assuming his more childish personality before he kissed my sweaty forehead tenderly," Now get better, Mi-chan. We'll see what we can do about the twins for you."

I smiled as genuinely as I could," Thank you."

Hunni skipped from the room and before Mori followed him, he stared into my eyes intensely," Take better care of yourself and stop worrying so much. We all love you."

My eyes widened, but before I could speak, the tall, raven haired boy pressed his soft lips to my heated brow," Sleep." He whispered in a tone richer than velvet.

I found myself obeying him easily.


	14. NOTICE FOR MY READERS

I won't be posting anymore on this website, so if you want to read the rest of What Binds Us, I make regular updates on Quotev and Wattpad. Thank you to those fans who read and anticipate my story.


End file.
